User talk:Hollyfire53/Archive 1
This is an archive! Please do not edit it; any messages you have for me can be left at my main, active talk page. Thanks! Hi Hollyfire53 -- we are excited to have Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro How? How do you write blogs? I want to make a Fan-Fiction called "The Escape To Redwall"! --[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] Did you solve the source code problem? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 13:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Holly! It's me, Pinedance Coneslinger. Half MoonFoeseekeeeeeerrrr!!!! On your help thing it tells you how to do normal editing, not rich text. Did you change the editor back to source code or something? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 22:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! I made a category for fan fiction and I added all of the fanfics to it. Just to let you know. Thanks for making this BTW!--Verminfate 22:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Leave me a message! Should I move WOD to Waves of Darkness (Lord Starfire) as well? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 23:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) BTW, there is a pic I want to upload for my sig. It's not for a fan fic, but can I still upload it? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 22:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Umm.... From Darkness to Freedom is not my fanfic. The reason that I was the last editor is because I added the category Fan Fiction to it. So you can rename it for Sunfire the Fearless 'cause I think that's who made it. Thanks! --Verminfate 03:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Never mind. I changed it myself. ;) --Verminfate 03:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Oh no! Why did you have to be the founder of this wiki? Nah, just joking. But seriously, do I have to move all my Fan-Fics here? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Umm.. Why did you delete Elledis? It was empty because I was going to expand it later... --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 22:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) When you put that message on the talk page for The Storm, did that mean you want to be alerted for updates? Anyhow, there is an update on The Storm --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Please delete srknife.gif, I uploaded the wrong file. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 04:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing! I reckon you should be allowed to make a page for every one of your characters. A wiki is meant to be BIG! And, what does it take to be an admin? (I know I'm probably not going to be one.) Mauran Axestripe H, could you delete that Mauran By Fren pic?Mauran Axestripe And I'm not trying to run your wiki, but must you put the title name? Oh well, I'll abide by your rules... for now. *wink*Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just to let you know, I already made a characters category page. But you can delete that one if you like cause you made the other one. Hmmm.... I guess it's up to you! --Verminfate 22:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Thank You! Thank you Hollyfire!!--[[User:Ziral Silvertail|'Ziral Silvertail']] Hi there. Yes, will post fan fic and fan art. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) fan art I'll upload it either tonight or tommorrow morning. Color, Keyla. IT'S TERRIBLE! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Not that it makes any diff. . .. but I said "terrible." JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKKK!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I think we should make our own character template. The one from Redwall Wiki makes a bunch of red links. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 02:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) If we use a characte rbrian Jacque sinvented, do we count them as our character? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:16, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Fanf fic help I was thinking about starting fan fic help, like it would have 4 parts: Dialogues Species Weapons Loose ends IE, if you couldn't decide what species to make your character go to the species page. The category'd be Fan fic help or something like that. Do ye like this idea? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Loose ends- as in stuff that was left unexplained. IE- what happened to Finnbarr's swords and Martin's armor? How did the Leafwood get in the Gatehouse? What happened to Dandin and Mariel? things like that. So I have the OK to start this? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) OK@!!! I know you've recenlty read Lord Brocktree and Martin the Warrior- remember anything? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:12, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Did good! Got to do something that'll take 2 minutes- be back in like 2 seconds. I sttarted main page- called "Fan fiction help." Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) HI! Well, this does explain a lot of questions I've had for a few days now. Cool wiki!(Kinda funny knowing an admin thats not like TBT!) ;) Prard Grrr... 20:31, 30 April 2009 (UTC) HollyFire! It looks like you got quite a solid community started! I apologize its took so long to get oh here, but every time I remembered and looked on your page, I always overshot the link lol. Well, im here to stay! Thanks, and I can't wait to do art on here! Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 16:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) What's a rollbacker? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yay!!!!! Thank you for making me one of the Rollbackers. On question... what does a rollbacker do? --Verminfate 20:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Beware of the Darkblades! Alright, thanks!!!!! :) --Verminfate 21:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Just wondering. Have you read my Fan fic?(Updated last week.) another update is coming soon. Any comments or critiques, just feel free! Prard Grrr... 14:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) yeah I just saw your comment on my talk page from a few days ago(wierd, I just didn't notice it). Yes, its a complement! Logged in as Procyon right now -Prard Colonel Procyon What else is new! 01:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Species Is what I did for the weasel page good? Or should it be changed somehow? --Verminfate 04:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Sorry for taking so long Publication order # Redwall (1986 UK, 1987 US) # Mossflower (1988) # Mattimeo (1989 UK, 1990 US) # Mariel of Redwall (1991 UK, 1992 US) # Salamandastron (1992 UK, 1993 US) # Martin the Warrior (1993 UK, 1994 US) # The Bellmaker (1994 UK, 1995 US) # Outcast of Redwall (1995 UK, 1996 US) # Pearls of Lutra (1996 UK, 1997 US) # The Long Patrol (1997 UK, 1998 US) # Marlfox (1998) # The Legend of Luke (1999 UK, 2000 US) # Lord Brocktree (2000) # Taggerung (2001) # Triss (2002) # Loamhedge (2003) # Rakkety Tam (2004) # High Rhulain (2005) # Eulalia! (2007) # Doomwyte (2008) hmmmmmmmm been gone a while, you get grounded or something? Colonel Procyon What else is new! 01:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) could we have Castaways fan fic if it crosses over with Redwall? And go to Story Order and put your stroy where appropriate? Thanks Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Swearing thing Wow! Righto, then. Hello, Hollyfire :) Anyways...do we make a new page for our stories, or do we put them on our blogs again? Sorry to keep editing this like a maniac, but I posted a story that's a sequel...can I post the other story up here too, even if it's completed? (I see I'll have to update a new signature picture) ---- Clockworthy Talk! 20:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Truth be told I have not been on the wiki a lot latley. Blame my parents and thier time restrictions.--[[User:Lord_Starfire|Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 21:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Alright RE:I'm giving.... Who am I to stop you? After all, this is your wiki. I can't be on here much anyway, what with my wiki and the Redwall Wars Wiki. SM is on here a lot more often. Good choice! (LS as M2) --Martin II The Mad Poet 18:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, I just joined (I saw the link at the Redwall Wiki) and I had a quick question: I added the two fan fics I regularly update onto here, but was wondering what your policy was about fan fictions; I have them both at the Redwall Wiki and at Redwall Wars, but the story is sort of a mix of Redwall with some futuristic stuff mixed in. If you want to check it out, here it is. The sequel to it, here, is quazi-future'd, but it deals more with Gonff and Rose (Who ends up surviving) later about 20 seasons after the big Marshank-ian war. Both are rather short, the latter not finished, but there's a lot of stuff packed into six chapter plus Prologue and Epilogue. Both deal with Martin, Rose, and Gonff (Mainly), and it is just an altered scenario I came up with one day. It's still very Redwallish (I think, or TBT would have deleted it by now, unless he has overlooked it like he has my other Quazi-Redwall story, Redwall Villains: On Ice, which he didn't delete until like two months after I started writing it...) by my standards, but I'm not sure if your as lenient as the Redwall Wars Wiki is on fan fiction. It still deals directly with Redwall-stuff, but it is...well, different. The Warrior is with Martin the Warrior being a time-traveller from the future of Mossflower (Like, he lives on a distant planet colony, so it's not present day.), trying to get away from bickering parents and the technology and evils of his day, back to a simpler time. I'm sure it sounds kooky, but the story reads better than the explanation of it does. Faded Rose is about Rose after she survives the battle and Martin vanishes, presumed dead, but she knows that he left. It's about her having to deal with herself and her bad-inclinations of human-nature/woodland-nature (Or whaever you wish to call it...). It's the sequel to my first, so it still deals with some futuristic-fantasy aspects. I'll let you read and decide what you think about it. Thanks! :) LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) I've put a lot of man/hare-hours into it, so I'm glad somebody's finally reading it. LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, he didn't delete it (At least yet...), I was just surprised at how long it has stayed on the Redwall Wiki. He deleted my comedy paradoy of Redwall's Villains because of a Prius and a freeway, so I can't imagine what he'd think of Redwall having time travel. LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) If you want my honest opinion, putting the author name after the fic and the fic name after the article is a waste of time and space. Because to link to an article in a page you have to write Keyla. For someone like Keyla, someone with out a surname, it;s bad enough, but for a hare with like five names it gets ridiculous. Just my opinion. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that sounds good. I can get to work on the redirecting and fixing the wrong links, and you can delete those old redirects. Is that alright? Oh, and happy fourth! Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow.. thanks soo much! OK, I'll get to work soon as I have a free moment! Shieldmaiden(talk) 00:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) OK. But do we have to make an individual category for very weapon wielder? it would be easier to list them on the appropriate weapon page. Shieldmaiden(talk) 14:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) We would only put the most important wielders, like Martin and Matthias on the sword one and Cregga for the pike. Also, the template has a weapon line, the categories are unneeded. Not to mention that some characters are veritable armouries with loads of different weapons and that would take up a lot of space. I really don't think they need to be there, but if you insist. Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) We would only have to do the famous sword bearers, and the weapons bar on the template already says their weapon. That would work, if we only used their main.. it's your call, you're the admin. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Because it would already list the sword on the template, and I think a repeat of information is a bit unnecessary. As for the Sword page, that's what I meant. sorry if I didn't make myself clear. Shieldmaiden(talk) 13:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) PS- You can ask LordTBT to temporarily restore your fanfic so that you can get it all back, ;) aww! thanks! [[User:Dewface|Dewface Do you fear death?]] 20:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Holly. Hope your day is going well. I stumbled across this wiki, and am left with a question: why not make this wiki a sub-wiki of http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wiki ? The ropes Um... are what I need to know. Like, I should I put my own name on the Beta's page, or do you do that, or what? Thanks for your time. The Sting Anger me not! 20:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Soo... Are fanfics going on blogs, or separate pages?--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I am just as confused as Rorc above. How exactly are we supposed to post them? I took a look at some of the help pages on the wiki but am still confused about it Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Hi! I would like to propose and idea for all characters in this Wiki. We should place the character profile formats from the Redwall Wiki on the characters here, hopefully to make profiles much easier to read. Until you agree to it, I'll add them to only my characters. Thorn Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No reviews? Now that I have an account, I did some serious editing to my story, Jewel of Malkariss. But nobody's reviewed it yet? Why? SalemtheCruel 21:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Salem the Cruel Beta?! Hi, I know this is a really weird question, but I was wondering if you could be my betareader for my new story, Jewel of Malkariss. Thanks!! SalemtheCruel 00:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Salem the Cruel HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! I am really having issues in my story, Jewel of Malkariss. How do I get rid of the stupid bullet points I put in?! Every time I try to delete them, the story gets messed up and I have to x out and come back. Ugh! I need help immeadietly!!!! SalemtheCruel 22:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Salem the Cruel New Skin I don't know if you've seen it, but it's hideous, in my opinion. I heard somewhere that individual wikis can break apart and become separate and keep the old skin, I was just wondering if you thought that to be a good idea. I'm ready to try anything to get away from this abomination... The Sting Anger me not! 05:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for the advice! The character pages for the following creatures are now up: Darrow the Dark Slagar the Cruel Jewel THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!! SalemtheCruel 23:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Salem the Cruel Just a note PS to my previous message: While surfing YouTube I have found another song appropriate for the JewelXSlagar pairing: Pyscho ''by Puddle of Mudd!!! SalemtheCruel 23:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Salem the Cruel Chapter Five update Hi, Holly!! I'm really glad to know you're becoming a fan of Jewel of Malkariss (grins) I've just updated Chapter Five. Enjoy. Chap six I really don't wanna bug you, but chapter six of ''Jewel of Malkariss is up! Yay! Chap Eight Hi again, Holly. =) Chapter seven of Jewel of Malkariss has finally been updated, and chapter eight is now up. Enjoy. ;) SalemtheCruel 22:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC)Salem the Cruel My idea Hi, Holly, just thought I'd leave a message to tell you my idea. I've been searching around on YouTube the past few days, and I found the PERFECT theme song for Son of the Scourge: Wretches and Kings, by Linkin Park!! =) SalemtheCruel 18:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Thanks for the advice! ;) Yes, I have listened to all those songs! LP 4ever!!! PS: Be sure to look out for updates on JOM and Son of the Scourge REALLLY soon!! SalemtheCruel 18:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Son of the Scourge Son of the Scourge has been updated! YAY!!!!!!!! SalemtheCruel 19:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SOTS update Son of the Scourge has been updated! YESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SalemtheCruel 20:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SOTS update #2 Just updated Son of the Scourge again. PLEASE review. The new scene is really funny, XDD SalemtheCruel 22:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SOTS update #3 Son of the Scourge has been updated yet again! The new chapter is REALLY good, so PLEEEEASE review!! SalemtheCruel 22:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yay, I remembered my signature! SOTS update #4 Yes, Son of the Scourge has been updated yet again. And PS: TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''':D SOTS soundtrack Hi. Just thought I'd say what songs I'd think would be on the Son of the Scourge soundtrack if it was a movi. (Sorry I can't stop talking about it!!) Opening credits: When you're evil by Voltaire (Lupin's theme) When the horde conquers Devonshire: Wretches and Kings by LP When they're going to Mossflower: Blood of Chuchulainn (background music only) When Lupin talks about how Esau treated him: Get off of my back (by Bryan Adams) When Lupin cheats at poker Poker Face by Lady Gaga SalemtheCruel 22:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel My idea Hi Holly. Just thought I'd reply to say thanks for your compliment and my song choices, and an idea that will appear in SOTS in the future: Lupin repeatedly hears the sound of a bell tolling in his head, because the Joseph bell caused his father to die. I know it's not much of an idea but I thought I'd share it ;) SalemtheCruel 00:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel As always GIVE E'M BLOOD N' WHISKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My crazy dream Hi, just thought I'd tell you that my inspiration for the poker scene came from this crazy dream I had once in which Lupin, the horde and some kids I know were playing poker in my house, and Lupin cheated of course :/ I know, my dreams are bizarre! PS: Any ideas are much appreciated, as I'm a little stuck right now!!!! UPDATE: Never mind, just got some awesome ideas now! :D SalemtheCruel 00:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel JOM voice cast Hi, this is a response to my earlier post about what songs would be in SOTS if it were a movie. These are the people who I think would voice act in Jewel of Malkariss if it were a movie (Well hey, I can dream here!) ~ Main cast (So far!) ~ Avril Lavinge as Jewel (please don't laugh! Her voice strikes me as very Jewel-ish) Johnny Depp as Slagar Anthony Head as Darrow (Yah. Anthony Head starred in this sci-fi movie called Repo! The genetic opera) ~Supporting cast (So far!) ~ Jim Carey as Javier Matthew Broderick as Matthias Gwenyth Partlow as Cornflower Sarah Brightman as Constance (MAYBE!!!) Amy Lee as Bella RE: Cast I know, right? Well I'm entitled to dream XDDD! PS: Found something else for the SOTS soundtrack: When the horde is going to Redwall, the song would be O Death by Jen Titus =) SalemtheCruel 13:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel New Fic Thanks, Holly!!!! I LOVE your new fan-fic!!!! SalemtheCruel 14:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Son of the Scourge Yeah, I know. I took a few liberties. In Redwall, there are just basic rev. war type guns. =) PS: A song that sorta/kinda reminds me of Cluny and Lilith's relationship in the book of Cilith is Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. RIP MJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( SalemtheCruel 17:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Bridge Just started re-reading t ;) Gr8 job, Holly!!!! =) PS: I have an idea for a character in The Bridge: Violet Deepwater, a black otter. A female counterspy. Hope you like my character idea!!! SalemtheCruel 18:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Another character idea Got another char. idea. What if tension begins to rise among the Holts when they hear that an injured though cunning wildcat, Siri Blackstreak is in the area? Just another idea of mine. Please reply if you'll use Siri or not. =) She's an assassin, and is skilled with the flintlock (a primitive single-shot gun commonly used by pirates) the bullwhip, and the dagger. PS: I've always pictured Siri as being a sleek, well-muscled cat with blue-gray fur, and green eyes. She always wears a ragged black cloak which has many daggers concealed inside. She broke her leg falling from a horse while avoiding bounty hunters. SalemtheCruel 01:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel First passage!! I've written a test passage involving Siri. Please send me a message if you like it ;) ''Holding her breath, Siri took the bandages from her pack and dressed the wound, crying when anything touched the injured limb. It was broken in two places, and she could put some, but only some weight on it without being in pain. She took a knife from her cloak and easily dissembled the carcass that would be her dinner. ''I’ve had practice.''She thought grimly. ''A lot of practice.''Licking her muzzle, Siri greedily tucked into the raven meat with ease, her fur glistening in the crackling fire. She forced herself to lie back down, because of the pain. If left alone, she’d probably go lame, and Siri knew very well that she needed a healer but she was in the middle of nowhere, and besides; no one would even go near the likes of her, let alone set aside their time to care for her. Breathing heavily, Siri stood up, doused the fire and limped off into the night. '' SalemtheCruel 11:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel You're welcome You're welcome. It's good to be praised ;) PS: Cannot wait for Bridge updates!!! SalemtheCruel 20:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel EPICNESS!!!!! OMG, just read the new chapter and it was epic! I'm in suspense!!!!! Please update again soon!!! =) SalemtheCruel 20:40, November 22, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel One more idea Just thought up one more idea for The Bridge. What if Siri's brother Jorver is an amateur healer and he's taking care of her? Just an idea I got. =) SalemtheCruel 23:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks again! Thanks again for another update. This is getting really good. ;) SalemtheCruel 23:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's all right That's ok. I still like it. Cannot wait for the next update! SalemtheCruel 23:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Good update Good update. I liked it. Only bad thing is I'm in suspense again =( As usual, cannot wait for more. Please update again soon. SalemtheCruel 01:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SOTS update #5 Son of the Scourge has been updated again. Hope you like the end of chap. 12 =) PS: Hope you're having a GREAT Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gobble, gobble!) ;) Also, Jewel of Malkariss has also been updated, too! SalemtheCruel 20:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Bridge update Good update, Holly. =) SalemtheCruel 18:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks again! Liked the new update! Also, Jewel of Malkariss has been updated yet again. You should check it out. =) SalemtheCruel 23:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel They're not Just wanted to clarify, that the pups are not Slagar's. To tell you the truth, I never put much thought into who the pup's father would be, only that it would be someone Bella knew in Brockshire. I fail. XD SalemtheCruel 01:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Liked the update Another goodd update. =) Things are really getting good now. Jewel of Malkariss has been updated, too. SalemtheCruel 01:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Another Jewel of Malkariss update Yes, an important one. Book II is almost over, and in this chapter I shed some more light on Slagar's mysterious younger sister....... SalemtheCruel 12:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel GREAT UPDATE!!! Amazing update, Holly! Loved it. Violet has been found out! O_O I'd just like to hear more about Siri in the next update. Just a suggestion ;) SalemtheCruel 00:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yep, they're brothers Sorry I didn't make it clearer earlier. They are both otters. =) SalemtheCruel 00:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Another SOTS song! On YouTube I foudn another song for the Son of The Scourge soundtrack: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, for the part where Redtail talks about how Lupin found him. '''UPDATE: No, never mind. I don't think Bohemian Rhapsody fits at all, except for the rock opera part =) SalemtheCruel 12:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SOTS udpate #6 Yes, Son of the Scourge has had another update. =) SalemtheCruel 11:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Introducing Lainarch!!!! Hey, Holly! Just wanted to tell you I've made up a new character, Lupin's grandfather, Lainarch the Scourge!!!! He is the first animal to have the title of 'scourge' and I've also made a page for him :) SalemtheCruel 01:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel MANY UPDATES!!!!! Great to have you back, Holly!!!! I've been doing SO much updating on Son of the Scourge AND Jewel of Malkariss!!! You have GOT to check them out!!!!! SalemtheCruel 14:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel AMAZING NEWS! READ ASAP!!!! Hi, Holly. Guess what?! I FINISHED JEWEL OF MALKARISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SalemtheCruel 16:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Next BRIDGE update? Hi, Holly, just wanted to leave a quick note. Just finished reading Chapter 4 of the Bridge. =) as I LOVE the bridge and hate being left in suspense, please update again as soon as you can. Just a friendly message-SalemtheCruel 22:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel JOM Complete Voice Cast NOTE: I did NOT forget Nathan Dewey. He's not in here because I cannot find an actor who has a similar voice type XD SalemtheCruel 21:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel MAIN CAST Johnny Depp as Slagar Avril Lavigne as Jewel Anthony Head as Darrow Jim Carey as Moneybags SUPPORTING CAST Will.I.Am as Bonetooth Amy Lee as Bella Steve Martin as Cyrus Matthew Broderick as Matthias Gwenyth Paltrow as Cornflower Jack Black as Javier Elijah Wood as Andres Sarah Brightman as Constance JOM Just a quick question, Holly =) Now that I've finally finished Jewel of Malkariss, I was just wondering if you could review it when you're done reading. Just asking, as I love to be reviewed ^___^ PS: I am also starting another fanfic, a sequel called Sale's Fellowship =) Maybe sometime you can check that out, too. SalemtheCruel 22:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Clarifying I will fix the sequel thing now =) And Holly, yes, Jewel is a fox. In chapter 8, it's mentioned that Darrow, who is a wolf ADOPTED Jewel and told her she was a wolf, but later she discovers her true identity, remember? ;) Please look at Son of the Scourge, if it's not too much trouble. PS: Found a song for the scene where Darrow and Jewel argue: Runaway by Linkin Park SalemtheCruel 22:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SALE'S FELLOWSHIP UPDATED!!!!! I updated!!!! Please read and review ASAP!!!! =) SalemtheCruel 23:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Some more Clarifying Yeah, about the grave.... Slagar WANTED to burn the corpse until it got carried off by vultures (GROSS!!! :P) And to confirm this, yah, Slagar is alive. I just haven't mentioned him in this part. And as for how Sale turns out.... You'll just have to wait and see MWAHAHA!! X3 SalemtheCruel 01:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Thanks for reviewing SOTS! I'll update SALE soon enough =) Can you check out my one other fic, The Book of Cilith? Just asking. SalemtheCruel 01:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Some more JOM Songs On a different subject, I think another song for Jewel of Malkariss: The battle- Let the Bodies hit the Floor by Drowning Pool PS: The song Requiem for a Dream TOTALLY reminds me of Jewel of Malkariss. You may not feel the same, but I do ^__^ SalemtheCruel 02:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Updates! Glad you like Cilith. =) But since Son of the Scourge, Sale's Fellowship and the Other Greeneyes Girl (Just asking, but can you review TOGG?? It's my fourth and last fanfic on here. I'd love to hear your opinions ;) You did a great update on The Bridge. This is getting exciting 0_0 SalemtheCruel 11:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel THE OTHER GREENEYES GIRL UPDATE I updated the Other Greeneyes Girl! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SalemtheCruel 21:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Fav. Scene from JOM? Hi, Holly. Just wanted to ask you a quick question. In Jewel of Malkariss, which part or scene was your favorite?? Just curious. ;) SalemtheCruel 20:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel REEEALLY IMPORTANT SALE'S FELLOWSHIP UPDATE I UPDATED SALE'S FELLOWSHIP!!!! THIS IS A REALLY IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! SalemtheCruel 14:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Scaramouche Connection?! Hey, Holly! Sale here =) I know you haven't really been on much these past few days, but I thought I'd leave this anyway: Okay, so I was watching this old movie today called Scaramouche, and it's about this rambunctious, adventurous French nobleman who despises his brother. (Does this sound familiar?!) and at the end of the movie there is an epic sword fight that seriously brought back memories of JOM. I know I'm clearly ranting here, but hey, I'm just feeling chatty right now /: SalemtheCruel 01:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel